All for the money
by YaoiSasuNaruFreak
Summary: ATTENTION! I wont be able to update for a while due to my laptop being broken. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Summary – Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother is dying due to cancer so Naruto gets a summer job hoping that he will make enough money so Kyuubi could have an operation. But the only problem is that his new boss is none other than the Ice Prince Uchiha Sasuke. How will Naruto put up with his raven haired boss when he is constantly pissing him off? And the worst part of the whole thing? They're neighbors._**

**_A/N: Hey everyone here is another new story. Hope you like it._**

**_Declaimer - I only own the story line._**

* * *

**_~Introduction ~_**

Ever since the age of eight Naruto has been taken care of by his older brother Kyuubi. Ever since the day that their parents were murdered in front of them, they have been close to each other. They protect each other and defend each other, they do almost everything together. They even went to the same schools just so they could stay close to each other. They have this strong brotherly bond that can never be broken between them. They made a promise to their parents about staying together forever and they aren't about to break it. They will stick together no matter what happens.

But something happened during the years. Kyuubi had gotten sick a lot during their years of middle school, one time his sickness was so bad that he fainted during gym class. He was taken to the hospital and was checked out, turns out that Kyuubi had developed some sort of cancer over the years. The doctors couldn't figure what type of cancer he had gotten; they still do research on him. Since Kyuubi got cancer Naruto has been alone a lot more. He had turned antisocial and his grades dropped in school. The teachers noticed his sudden change in behavior and told him he better straighten up or he was only going to fail the grade.

But Naruto didn't listen to them, soon enough Naruto had dropped out of school and started to do drug related things, he got into a gang and he had been sent to jail. And he was only still in his preteen years. Kyuubi heard of Naruto's change of behavior as well and got very worried for him.  
One day when Naruto went to visit Kyuubi in the hospital he confronted Naruto about what he was doing. Naruto had stopped and returned to his normal self, not wanting to disappoint Kyuubi more than he already did. He reentered school within two months.  
When Naruto turned the age of fifteen he started to do babysitting jobs so he could take care of himself and also so he could get a few things for his brother. Many people in Naruto's grade were curious about Naruto.

Naruto was a straight A+ student, he did all his homework/classwork, and He even stayed after school to help the school's janitor out. Many people asked him why he was doing the things that he was, and he would usually answer them by "I just want too" or "I do it for fun" But the real reason he did it was because he knew that Kyuubi would be glad.  
Kyuubi wanted the best for Naruto, he wanted Naruto to graduate High school and go to College. He wanted Naruto to grow up successfully, to have a loving family when he was older, and to have a good paying job, everything like that.  
Kyuubi loved Naruto very much and he wants to see his little brother become the mature young man that his parents wished him to become when they were still alive. He hopes that if he were to pass away that Naruto will be alright on his own.

**_~Chapter One~_**

It was early Friday morning around the time of 3:25 to be exact, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in his bedroom with his small desk lamp turned on as he worked on one of his and Kyuubi's old electrical toy cars. It was having some problems so he decided to try to fix it, but so far the only thing that he was doing was shocking him to death. He already had some small burn marks on his fingers. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he pushed his glasses up his nose when they slid down. He messed with some of the wires and flinched when one shocked him. He moved the wires out the way looking inside of the toy car deeper.

"I don't remember seeing this in it." He said softly as he pulled a metal part out of the toy car. He looked at it before he placed it down on his desk. He moved the wires back into place before he placed the car's cover back on, screwing it back in. He placed it on the desk and grabbed the controller to the car. He moved the control stick and the car moved forward fast almost flying off his desk. Naruto grinned. He loved messing around with electrical things, he is always able to fix them depending they are fixable. Naruto took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He asked himself after he stopped rubbing his eyes. He glanced over to the digital alarm clock and let out a soft curse. He hadn't realized what time it was. He didn't mean to stay up that long; he was so busy on trying to fix the toy car that he didn't pay attention to the time. Well at least tomorrow is the start of summer vacation. After today he was free for the rest of his life, hell he didn't even need to go to school today, but he wanted to because after today he won't be seeing his friends anymore because they all are going on vacation.

Naruto slowly got up from his stool and stretched out his sore muscles. He had been sitting in the same position for five hours. No he wasn't working on the toy car for five hours. He was first on the computer than he went to work on the toy car. He's happy that he fixed the toy car, he can tell Kyuubi about it and probably give it to one of the foster kids that lives at the orphanage. Naruto walked over to his closet and opened it. He took out a black shirt and a pair of sweat pants before he walked over to his bed. He placed his clothes down on his night stand before he climbed into his bed. He pulled his orange covers up to his chin and curled up into a ball with a loud yawn.

* * *

"Goodnight err...morning...hope you sleep well Kyuubi." Naruto said softly before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"Kyuubi-Nii-Chan?" An eleven old Naruto asked softly as he and his older brother sat in back of a small pickup truck._

_"Yes Naruto?" The thirteen year old red haired teenager asked as he looked down at the blond boy who was now in tears._

_"Why did those bad people kill Mommy and Daddy? What did they do too them? Mommy and Daddy weren't bad people...were they?" The blond asked softly._

_The thirteen year old known as Kyuubi shook his head. "Of course they weren't Naruto, Mother and Father were great people they helped many people out. But some people hated them for their kindness towards other people." He said._

_Naruto looked up at Kyuubi in confusion as the tears slowly stopping. "But who would want to kill Mama and Papa?" He asked._

_Kyuubi sighed and pulled Naruto into his lap, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist as he sat his chin on top of Naruto's head. "I don't know that Naru. I really don't know. I guess some people were just jealous of them." He answered softly._

_Naruto closed his blue bloodshot eyes and relaxed in his brother's hold. "Mommy and Daddy said that we have to stick together forever right? What if something happens to one of us? Then what?" He asked._

_Kyuubi smiled as he played with Naruto's soft blond hair._

_"We create a meeting place, if one of us ever gets separated from another all we have to do is to meet up at that place." He answered._

_Naruto smiled and nodded. "Like our tree house or something?" Naruto asked._

_Kyuubi nodded and chuckled softly. "Something like that." He said._

_Naruto smiled brightly. "I love you Kyuubi-Nii-Chan, please promise me that no matter what happens that we'll always be there for each other." He said softly._

_Kyuubi stayed quiet for a few moments before letting out a small exhale of breath threw his nose. "I promise Naruto." He said hugging him closer to his chest._

_Naruto smiled as he slowly drifted off into sleep. "Good...I'm glad." He said._

* * *

Naruto soon awoke from the sound of his alarm clock going off. Letting out a groan of annoyance Naruto slammed the palm of his hand down on the snooze button before he sat up. His blond spiky hair all over the place tangled in knots. With a sigh Naruto got out of bed and grabbed his clothes off from his night stand before he walked over to his bathroom. He turned the light on and placed his clean clothes down on the toilet. He then stripped himself out of his clothing before he got into the shower. He turned the hot water on and sighed out as it touched his skin. His muscles were still aching from sitting in one position for too long.

Twenty minutes later he got out of the shower and got dressed in his clean clothing. He wore a black shirt that had his family crest on it, a pair of black skinny jeans with an orange belt and an orange hoodie over his shirt. He dried his hair more before he hung the towel up. He brushed his hair, getting all of tangles and knots out of his hair before he walked out of the bathroom. He turned the light off before he closed the door behind him. He sighed and stretched, he let out a sigh when he heard his back pop. He walked over to his desk and picked up the toy car that he fixed last night. He put it in his bag along with the controller before he closed his bag and put hung it off from his shoulder.

He looked up on the wall in front of his desk and stared at the picture of him, his older brother and parents. They were all smiling in that picture.

Naruto felt his heart clenched as he stared at the picture. He sighed and shook his head before he tore his stare away from it. He walked over to his bedroom door and slid his shoes on before he walked out of room. He walked down the hallway and down the stairway when he met it.  
He walked to the front door, deciding that he didn't need anything to eat because his classrooms were all going to have on big party outside today anyway. He checked his hoodie pockets for his keys and noted that they were in there. He unlocked the front door before pulling it open. He walked out to the porch before he closed the door behind him, locking it.  
He looked up at the still slightly dark sky before he walked off the porch to the driveway. He walked up to his car and unlocked it by pressing a button on his key chain. He opened the car door before he got into it. He closed the door behind him and put on his seat belt. He stared blankly in front of him as he sat there.  
This is it. After today Naruto would be all by his self, No more school, no more teachers helping him. Nothing. He was going to be all alone again like he is every summer, but this time is different. Kyuubi has a greater chance of dying now. His hands tightened around the steering wheel.

_Kyuubi won't die; he promised me that no matter what happens we will be together forever. He doesn't break his promises. _Naruto thought.

But wanting Kyuubi to stay by his side forever is being selfish. But Naruto just can't stand the thought of losing his brother...the only family that he has left.

He was scared of being alone.

* * *

**_A/N: That's the end for the first chapter of the story! I hope you all enjoyed!_**  
**_ Follow, favorite and review if you enjoyed it!_**  
**_ Tell me if I should continue or not!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm happy that you guys took your time to read the story. Here is the second chapter._**

**_Declaimer - I only own the story plot._**

**_Warnings – SaiNaru and groping._**

* * *

_**~Chapter Two~**_

Twenty two year old Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of the small café, leaning against the counter as his eyes ran over every one of his employees. The girls wore short white and pink waitress dresses while the guys wore black suits with red ties around their necks. All the employees were lined up into one large line; they all stood straight and stared in front of them with blank faces. They were all shaking slightly in nervousness as their boss looked them over.

The raven haired man sighed and shook his head as he pushed himself off the counter that he was leaning on and walked over to the line of employees.

"You all know why you all have been called here in such an early time of the day." The man said in his low monotone voice.

All the employees nodded.

"Yes Uchiha-Sama, we all know." One of the waitresses said in a small soft voice.

"Some of you are in danger of losing your job and some of you are not. I will not say who I will just simply hand you a red slip; if you get one you get your things and leave." The young Uchiha said as he pulled out red pieces of paper from his jacket pocket.

He slowly made his way down the line, starting from the right side. Many of the employees sighed in relief when they didn't get the slip of red paper and the others who did get the slips of paper either cried out in shock or sadness. **_(Mostly the girls)_**

Once he was done handing out the slips of paper there was only eight employees left standing there in the small café.

"Congratulations to those who are still here. This means that you haven't done anything to annoy me yet, please keep it that way; I do not need to fire anymore of you. I am already running low on people as it is." The raven said.

The eight employees bowed in both thanks for not firing them and in respect.

"Now get ready, we open up in a half an hour." Sasuke said before he walked to the back of the cafe, leaving the eight employees alone.

The pink haired waitress sighed in relief and slumped a little in her stance, not really liking to stand up straight for a really long time. "What a relief. I was scared that he would fire one of us." She said softly as she fixed her short pink hair that she had in a ponytail.

The blond haired waitress who had blue eyes nodded in agreement. "Yeah I was scared too. Man, remember me to never get on his bad side. As long as we keep on his good side we won't get fired." She said.

What about you Hinata? Were you scared?" The pink haired woman.

The dark haired lavender eyed waitress who was known as Hinata nodded slowly.

"Y-Y-Yes. I was v-v-very s-s-scared." She said softly as she twiddled her thumbs together out of nervousness.

"Ha! As if he would fire one of us! We're practically the only waitresses who aren't fucking sluts who try to get into the bosses pants." The woman with four blond pigtails laughed.

"Yeah Temari is right. We're not the sluts; we're actual women who want a good paying job. Who cares about sex? Sex can wait for we are still young and blooming. We still have plenty of time to be wild and crazy in bed." The pink haired girl said with a giggle.

The blue eyed girl smirked. "Wow Sakura, you sounded a lot like Lee for a second there. What's up with that?" She asked.

The pink haired woman who goes by the name of Sakura blushes darkly.

"What are you talking about Ino pig!? I sound nothing like him!" She said loudly due to embarrassment.

Temari smiled and patted Sakura on the head. "I never knew that you had a thing for Lee." She said with a teasing smile.

By now Sakura's blush was gone and was now replaced with a scowl. "As if! I wouldn't like him even if he was the last guy on earth!" She said.

Ino frowned at that, but didn't say anything about it. She looked over to where the guys were standing and smiled slightly before looking away. She let out a small sigh and walked over to a booth.

_Even though that you won't admit it now Sakura...we all can tell that you have some kind of feelings for Lee._

* * *

Naruto pulled up to his school's parking lot. It seemed like he was running a little bit late since he was the only one outside. He let out a sigh as he turned off the car and pulled his key out then put it in his pants pocket. He grabbed his bag that was sitting in the passenger seat and opened the driver seat door; he then got out and closed the door behind him, after he locked the door of course.

He hung the strap of his book bag on his right shoulder as he checked the time on his cell phone.

7:56.

Yeah he was late, like 20 minutes late. But it really didn't matter considering that it was the last day of school and he was sure that a lot of students skipped school or they already left for vacation. With a sigh Naruto made his way to the side doors of the school. He could have skipped school today, but he decided against it because today is going to be the last day that he was going to see his friends. They all were leaving tomorrow to go on some kind of trip across the country. They had offered Naruto to come, but he declines their offer due to not wanting to travel on an airplane or to go too far away from Kyuubi. He wants to stay as close as possible to Kyuubi no matter what, in case if something happens to him in the hospital.

Naruto walked down the hallways of the school looking around. The walls were now bare from all the projects that were hung up, the lockers were lockless and everything seemed dead.

_Was it always like this? If so I never really noticed it.._. Naruto thought to himself before he walked over to his classroom. He was about to grab the door knob, but the classroom door slammed open, nearly hitting Naruto in the progress. But luckily for him he had jumped out of the way before he was.

"Oopes, sorry Naruto-Sama, I didn't know that you were there." A girl with long white hair said blushing as she stared at him.

Naruto mentally sighed.

He forced on a fake smile and shook his head. "There is nothing to be sorry about Yuki-San, It was a mistake. Don't blame yourself okay?" He asked.

The girl named Yuki blushed darkly and nodded. "H-Hai." She said before she walked past him and down the hallway.

Naruto's fake smile dropped from his face as he walked into the classroom. He was about to walk over to his group of friends but was stopped when his teacher spoke up.

"Ah Naruto, I'm glad you made it. We were about to go outside for the party. "His silver haired teacher said with a smile. Or what he thought was a smile considering the way his eyes err eye sparkled when he was it.

Naruto stared at him blankly for a few moments before he nodded.

"Well since your here you can help me carry out a few things. Don't worry I don't need you do much, I just need you to carry the cups and box of the 12 can sodas. You can do that for me can't you Naruto?" The silver haired man asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to where the cups and soda was. He picked up the bag and the box in one hand.

"Wow Naruto-Kun is so strong." One girl said giggling.

"I know, look at those muscles, he must work out a lot." Another said dreamily.

"I wonder if he's single. But I doubt it; he's way too hot to be single."

Naruto deadpanned as he heard the girls.

Didn't they know that he wasn't interested in girls, but guys?

Yes the great Naruto Uzumaki is gay.

A hot one at that.

Naruto has been gay since he was in elementary school, but he didn't tell anyone until he was ninth grade. The first year that he promised Kyuubi that he would be the best as he could be. The first ones who found out about his sexuality was his best friend Tenten. She found a… err 'book' underneath his bed when they were studying together. Tenten didn't question him about it until later because the incident was quite embarrassing especially for Naruto. Like who would ever Hide a Yaoi Mag- I mean Book! Underneath their bed so openly?

Soon after that the rest of his friends found out about his sexuality. Too much of his surprise they didn't treat him any differently. They just said "If you roll that way we're cool." That made Naruto happy. He knew that they were his true friends.

"Hey man! Are we still on for tonight!"

Naruto looked over to his right and saw his friends smiling and grinning at him. Naruto smiled back at them slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, But I won't be able to go until around Seven because I'll be visiting Kyuubi for a little while." He said as he walked near the door when everyone got up from their seats and walk out of the room with Kakashi-Sensei leading them.

His browned haired friend made a sound and nodded. "Okay, tell him that Kiba boo says hi and get better before I go there and force him too." The brunet smiled.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll try to remember to tell him that." He said as he followed his classmates out to the court yard.

Once all the students in their last year of high school made it to the court yard, the party had begun. The drinks and food was set up on tables by the bleachers where the preppy cheerleaders sat with their football boyfriends.  
The court yard was full of dancing teenagers, they were either dancing in pairs or in one big group. Most of Naruto's friends were out there dancing.  
Kiba was dancing with some blue haired girl. He had a mountain dew can in one hand and a piece of pizza in the other. They girl seemed to be enjoying herself with Kiba considering that she was laughing and smiling like no tomorrow.

Near by the teachers were sitting down underneath some trees so they didn't have to sit out in the sun, they were talking to one another smiling and laughing at what others said. Some sat and kept watch on everyone making sure that nothing bad was going to happen, some even got up and danced.

Meanwhile Naruto was standing with his arms crossed over his chest away from everyone else. He didn't feel like dancing and he didn't want to be crowded by the other teens so he decided to stay back and watch. His foot tapped on the ground slightly, tapping to the beat of the music.  
His bag was no longer with him. He had put it back in the car deciding that it would only get in the way.

Naruto tensed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. But soon he relaxed when he saw pale arms around him. He sighed and shook his head.

"You could have given me a warning before you hold onto me Sai." He said.  
The raven haired guy who was known by the name of Sai gave a fake smile as he pulled the blond closer to his body.  
"Gomen nai Naruto-Kun, I forget that you are jumpy at times." He said in his emotionless monotone voice.  
Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
"I didn't jump; you just caught me off guard when you did that. You know how much I hate it when people hug me from behind. You remember what happened the last time when someone did that do you not?" He asked.  
Sai chuckled and nuzzled into the blond's neck with his nose. "Of course I do remember. You nearly broke the guy's arm in half. Who would have thought that a quiet shy guy like you could get so violent?" He said before he started to softly nibble on Naruto's tan neck.  
Naruto hummed in response as he tilted his head to the side, giving the pale raven more access to his neck.  
Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back into Sai's hold.  
He and Sai use to go out, but they had called it off because they never really felt the spark in dating. But they kept one going out on and off, so you could call it an on off relationship between the two of them.  
They had never gone farther than kissing and groping, because the topic or thought about having sex made Naruto feel uneasy. He didn't want to rush into things. And Sai respected his choice.

Naruto let out a gasp as his face flushed dark red. One of Sai's hands had slid its way down to Naruto's crouch.  
Sai smirked at the blond's reaction and rubbed him through his jeans, causing Naruto's hips to grind up into his hand automatically.  
Naruto's eyes shot open, he shot around In Sai's hold and pushed him away with a harsh strong push causing the raven to fly to the ground on his backside.  
The raven stared up at him in shock and confusion before he slowly got up.  
"Naruto-Kun? What's wrong?" Sai asked in confusion as he reached out to Naruto, but Naruto backed away from him with his hand over his mouth. His face flushed and his eyes were showing mixed emotions confusing the raven even more.

"I'm sorry Sai; I have to go I'll see you later." Naruto said in a rush before he practically ran away from Sai.

_No….No…No….why am I remembering this now? Why now of all times? Why not before when he did this? Why now? _ Naruto thought with teary eyes as he ran toward the school's parking lot. Once he got to his car he hastily took out his keys and unlocked the door. He climbed inside and started the car, not even bothering to buckle up his seat belt.  
He put the car in reverse, backing away from all the other cars before he turned his car around and drove out of the drive way. Not once looking back at the school or stop to answer his friends cry for him to stop.  
Naruto gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove down the road, away from the school. His mind was hazy with his thoughts. Since his mind was else where he didn't realize that a car ran a red light by speeding, causing it to speed towards him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard screeches of tires. He turned his head to the side to look out of the passenger seat window. When he realized what was happening he slammed on his brakes, but it was too late.

The speeding car slammed into Naruto's passenger side door. The impact was so great he had hit his head rather harshly on his window causing the side of his head to bleed by the cracked glass that was caused by his head hitting the window along with his vision blurring. His car flipped over a few times before it stopped on its roof. The last thing that Naruto heard was cars stopping and people shouting.

_Why does all the bad things happen to me and my family? _Was his last thought before his world turned into blackness.

* * *

A man who stood not so far away from the accident smirked evilly under the collar of his jacket. He took out his phone and dialed a number before he held it up to his ear.

"What do you want? You better have good news for me." A cold voice hissed on the other line.

The man smirked and chuckled. "I do actually. I found the Uzumaki boy, the accident was successful. People are rushing to his aid at this moment." He said.

The other side of the line when silent for a few moments before cruel laughter was heard. "Perfect! Now it's just a matter of time before we get our hands on him! Whatever you do, do not let him out of your sight. Keep him in sight range no matter what. Do you understand me?" The voice said.

The man hummed in reply. "Of course Sir." He said before he hung up his phone, putting it back in his jacket pocket as he walked away from the scene as if he never saw anything happen.

_It's only the matter of time now before we get you in our hands Uzumaki. You better watch your back or something worst might happen to you. _ The man thought before he disappeared from sight in an ally.

* * *

**_That's it! End of chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it!_**

**_If you want me to continue please review. I know that there is people reading this fan fic, they just choose not to review._**  
**_Come on people! More reviews mean faster and longer chapters!_**

**_Please review,_**

**_Bye for now._**

**_~YaoiSasuNaruFreak._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and followers. I'm happy that you all are enjoying this story so far^^ I will try to make this chapter three thousand words like I did the chapter.  
Declaimer - I only own the story line. Nothing else.  
PAIRING MASH UP! - So far the story Pairings is SasuNaru and LeeSaku! Who else should be a couple! You decide!_**

**_Warnings- Groping…again…_**

* * *

**_~Chapter Three~_**

The sound of people shouting, the sound of kids crying…the sound of ambulance. This reminded Naruto to much about his parent's death. Even though Naruto was out cold he could still hear everything around him, he never really falls into a deep sleep. His body ached so badly, mostly his head, he was pretty sure that he hit it pretty hard on the car's window. He could feel a warm sticky substance on the side of his face so he could tell that he was bleeding try badly.  
Someone must have pulled him out of his car because he could tell that he was lying down on the ground.  
Why do all the bad things happen to him and his family? Are they being hunted down by some people or are they just naturally cursed to have bad luck? Perhaps both. Naruto had no clue.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the back of the cafe, in his small office. He sat on the couch watching the afternoon news, due that he didn't get the chance to watch it considering his older brother's boyfriend was hogging the T.V so he could play his video game.  
Yeah that's right, his older brother lives with him, not that he really cared about it or anything, he just finds it annoying at some points when his stupid boyfriend hogs the T.V.

There was nothing really good going on the news for the moments so he decided to get up and make himself a cup of coffee. But by the time he got back there was a news reporter standing in front of a car crash scene.  
Probably due to drunk drivers no doubt. He thought rolling his eyes. Most of the car crashes here in Konoha was due to either drunk drivers or people who don't watch were the hell they were going. But then he noticed that there was only one car in the accident. How could that be?

_"This is Shelly Nelson with breaking news. If you are planning on taking rode Akashi and Rumi you may want to change your rote for the time being. There has been a hit and run as you can see behind me."_ The woman said as she moved the side so the people on the T.V could see.

Sasuke stared at the car for a few moments before realizing something. It was his neighbor's car. That means that the loud noisy dobe got into a car crash. A hit and run? That means whoever hit Naruto's car did that on purpose.  
Sasuke glared at the T.V screen.

_"Gladly the person who was driving this car was pulled to safety and is now being transferred to Kohona's local hospital. The person who drove the vehicle is still unknown. All we know is that he is in critical condition and he should survive if nothing goes wrong. I am Shelly Nelson, let's back to the studio."_ The woman said before Sasuke turned the television off.

"If the dobe is being transferred to the local hospital he shouldn't be that far away from here." He said to himself softly as he got up from the couch. Sasuke never really cared about the dobe, but when he found out that his older brother was in the hospital due to having cancer he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the blond.

"Knowing Itachi if he were to find out about this he would probably send me to go check on him." He grumbled as he walked out of his small office, making his way to the front.

Ever since that the Blond idiot and his bother moved next door to them, Itachi had made him check up on him to make sure that he was doing alright and if he needed anything. Every time that he went to the dobe's house it is usually a big mess causing him much discomfort, but no less soon after Sasuke makes a comment about the mess the blond cleans it up. But no matter what it always become messy again. The last time that he had gone over to the dobe's house was sometime last mouth. He had walked into the house because it was unlocked, he couldn't find the dobe anywhere so he decided to go check the dobe's bedroom.  
When he opened the door he was greeted by a half-naked Naruto. The only thing that was covering him was the white towel around his waist.  
His blond hair was soaking wet from the shower, it had fell onto his face in uneven lengths, and his tan chest had beads of water running down it, going down his stomach and disappearing into the towel.  
Now only if the dobe didn't have the towel on.  
Whoa! Stop the bus! He did not just think that! There was no way in hell that he thought the blond haired idiot in that way! He was twenty two and the idiot was like what? Sixteen, Seventeen somewhere around in that age area. There was no way that he would ever think of someone around that age area like that.  
But he has to admit the blond idiot was quite hot like that.

Stupid sexual ergs.

Once Sasuke got to the front of the café he called all his employees over to him.

"I will be leaving early today due do something, I am leaving you all here by yourselves so when I come back this place better still be in once piece because if not…well let's just say that you won't be living to see the sun rise again. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Everyone answered.

* * *

With a groan of pain Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open. His eyes strained to see where he was, but no matter how hard he tried, his vision was still blurred.

"Ah! Uzumaki-San you're awake! How are you feeling?" A voice asked.  
Naruto tried to focus his eyes on the person next to him, but there was only a big blob of green.

"Why is…Why is my vision blurred?" he asked softly, his voice dry and horsed for some reason.  
The nurse stayed quiet for a few minutes before she answered.

"Well you see Uzumaki-San you were hit by a speeding car. The impact was so great that you hit your head pretty hard on the window causing your eye sight to be messed up. But don't worry after a good long rest you'll be fine!" She said with a bright smile.

Just then the door to his room opened, Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to see who, but there was still no use, his vision wouldn't clear up one bit. He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes.

"I see that the dobe gotten beaten up pretty badly eh?" A voice asked.

Naruto's body tensed as his eyebrow twitched. Oh great the bastard was here. Why the hell is he here? Naruto knows that he hates him, so why?  
"Shut up Teme, Why are you here?" He asked.

"Um. I'm going to leave you two alone, I have other people to get too." The nurse said rushed before she exited the room in great haste.  
There was silence for a few moments before Naruto ended it.  
"Answer my question Teme, why are you here?" He growled. He wasn't in the mood to fight with the chicken ass, he was sore all over and he felt like he was going to be sick.  
"You know how Itachi is dobe. He makes me check up on you for a lot of things. Do you know that your right arm is in a cast?" He asked.  
Naruto blinked a few times before scowling.  
"I can't feel anything you ass, how am I supposed to know If I have a cast on my arm? Stop being a chicken butt Teme for a few moments to think for once" He said opening his eyes. Even though he could see it, he could tell that Sasuke was glaring at him  
"Shut it dobe, at least I wasn't stupid enough to be caught in a car crash" He hissed.

Now it was Naruto's turn to glare. "Shut up! You have no clue what happened so shut the fuck up! I'm not in the mood to fight with you so just shut up." He grumbled the last part.  
"Hn, you really are a dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk as he sat down next to Naruto's bed on a chair.  
Naruto pouted and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not a dobe you Teme." He said.  
"And I'm not a Teme you Dobe."  
"Stop calling me that already Teme!"  
"I'll stop when you stop calling me Teme. Dobe." Sasuke said smirking in amusement. He loved making the dobe angry. The blond overreacts to everything so it was easy for him.  
"Fuck you Teme." The blond growled.  
"Wanna help?"

In reply Naruto's face flushed darkly, before he turned onto his side so his back was facing Sasuke.  
Sasuke blinked a few times.

_Why was he blushing? He was supposed to snap back with one of his own comments. Hmm, this will be interesting. _Sasuke thought with a smirk.  
Sasuke slowly got up from the chair and got onto Naruto's hospital bed on his knees. _Might as well have some fun with the dobe._ He thought

Naruto tensed up when he felt the side of his bed sink in, noting him that the Teme was on it as well. What the hell was the Teme planning? He decided to stay quiet to see.

Sasuke leaned over Naruto's body, putting a hand down on the bed in front of Naruto so he could keep his balance, not really noticing that his hand was right in front of Naruto's crouch.

He leaned over to Naruto's ear and let his breath hit the blond's ear, enjoying the reactions that he got from the blond. Which were a dark blush and a shudder.

_He must be enjoying this, because if he wasn't he would have already been screaming at me. _Sasuke thought as he leaned down more, nibbling on the blond's earlobe softly.

Naruto's eyes shot open wide in shock. "W-W-What the hell are you d-d-doing you T-Teme!" He asked.  
Naruto could tell that the raven haired man was now smirking because he could feel his lips move upward. He nibbled on his earlobe for a few more moments before he moved down to Naruto's neck, nipping at the sick softly.

Naruto squeezed his eyes close due to embarrassment.  
He could feel his pants get uncontrollably tight. Naruto mentally cursed. The Teme was teasing him!

_Hm, still no reaction. I really hate to push this really too far, but if he isn't going to stop me, then I might as well continue. _Sasuke thought as pressed his lips against the blond's tan neck. He used his free hand to pull the hospital gown down from his shoulder slightly so he could get a better access.

Naruto gasped and opened his eyes again, his vision was getting better, he could see objects, but they were still kind of blurry.  
"W-W-Why are you doing t-t-this?" He asked Sasuke in confusion.

Sasuke pulled away from his neck and stared at the side of Naruto's face.  
"What? Can't we play a little game?" He asked as he pecked Naruto on his whiskered cheek.

"S-Stop it! T-This is sexual harassment! "Naruto blushed.  
Sasuke smirked and ran his hand down under Naruto's hospital gown and rubbed the area above his member. "Mm, you tell me one thing and your body tells  
me another. Which one is it Dobe?" He asked smirking.

Tears gathered in Naruto's blue eyes. "K-K-Knock it off T-Teme! T-This isn't funny!" He cried.

Sasuke's smirk immediately disappeared and he pulled his hand away from Naruto's private area.  
He slowly got off from Naruto's hospital bed and stared down at him.

"Dobe I-"Sasuke stared, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Get out Teme." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Naruto just listen to me okay? I wasn't trying to do anything to you. I was just messing around with you okay? I waiting until you snapped at me, I wasn't going to do anything to you." He said.

Naruto turned over and glared at him. A few tears fell from his eyes. "Teasing me? TEASING ME!? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU GO JUMP OFF FROM A BRIDGE OR SOMETHING! JUST STAY AWAT FROM ME!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke raised a brow and smirked slightly. "You're such a drama queen." He said.  
Naruto's eyes darkened. "I swear to fucking Kami if you don't get out of his room now I will use my IV as a weapon to slice your throat." He hissed.

Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders before he turned around and walked over to the door. "Whatever, you don't need to get all violent with me." He said before he opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Naruto laid flat on the bed and draped an arm over his eyes as his tears ran freely. _Stupid Teme, He shouldn't do those types of things to me, especially when he doesn't know what happened in my past. _ He thought.

* * *

_Maybe I went a little too far on him….oh well he'll get over to it. _Sasuke thought as he walked down the hallway from Naruto's hospital room. .  
"Uchiha." A cold voice growled.  
Sasuke stopped and spun around to see a man with dark red hair. And teal eyes glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"Kyuubi? Why are you out of your room? Aren't your supposed to be resting?" Sasuke asked.  
The man who goes by Kyuubi glared at him more. "What did you do to my baby brother? I heard him scream from all the way down here." He growled.

Sasuke tensed slightly before he brushed it off. "Nothing, the dobe just overacted to a little game that we were playing." He said before he turned back around to only be slammed into the wall by Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's eyes seemed to be tinted slightly with a red color, but it must've been his imagination because he knew that there was no way that could be possible.  
"If you ever touch or hurt my baby brother, I will personally rip you apart. Limb by limb until you are nothing. Do you understand Uchiha? I'm not messing around with you. I may be weak, but I can easily stand up from my brother if he needs it so you better watch your back." He hissed before he pushed Sasuke to the side.

Sasuke stumbled slightly but he regained his balance. He stared at the fuming red head before he walked away as if nothing happened.

Kyuubi kept on glaring at the raven haired man until he couldn't be seen anymore. _Stupid bastard how can he play with Naruto's feelings like that? _  
Kyuubi sighed as he turned around, slowly making his way to Naruto's room. He had gotten told that he was in here due to a car crash. Kyuubi was afraid at first of what had happened, but when he heard Naruto screaming at the raven haired bastard he knew that he would be fine.

A few minutes later Kyuubi opened Naruto's room door slowly and quietly. He entered the room and slowly closed it behind him. He looked at Naruto to see that he was sleeping.

Kyuubi smiled and shook his head. He walked over to the hospital and climbed in behind him. For Naruto's age, Naruto was rather small and skinny. Kyuubi laid down behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him protectively, pulling him into his chest. He then saw the cast on Naruto's arm and must have broken it in the car crash.

"Naruto….you have been through the much out of all of us. I'm sorry, I promised to protect you no matter what, but I failed to keep that promise. You must forgive me Kitsune." He whispered into Naruto's ear as he closed his eyes, feeling rather tired for some strange reason now.

Unknown to Him Naruto was awake and heard every word. A small smile appeared on his lips and leaned back in Kyuubi's hold.

_Don't worry Kyuubi-Nii-Chan, I forgive you, I can never be angry at you, you're the only one who stayed with me for this whole time and I thank you. I'll help you through your sickness; I'll get enough money so you can have that operation that you need. I'll do it no matter what I promise. _ He thought before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_Okay that's the end of Chapter Three! I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Please let me know what other pairing should happen in here!_**

_**I will update sooner and make another longer chapter if I get at least five reviews for this chapter!**_


End file.
